Hetalia Prep School
by alexwinchester87
Summary: A boy, named Alfred, wakes up in a hospital with no recollection of who or what he is but questions are raised when two agents come and take him away to a prep school for his protection. What does he need protection from? And what secrets are the agents keeping from him? UsUk, Spamano, FruCan, Gerita, PruHun, and RuChi. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Prep School

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form but I wish I did. (Sad)

Chapter 1: Prologue

A boy lay sprawled across a hospital bed his blue eyes staring at the ceiling with wary confusion clouding them sadly. His sandy blond hair fell around his face in tousled locks framing his pale complexion. His lips pressed together firmly as his thoughts rumbled around his head like a whirlwind tornado. _My name is…I don't know…I am how old…I don't know…what happened to me…I don't know. _

The boy didn't know. All he knew is that he woke up in a hospital bed with a herd of doctors surrounding him. They looked at him with rejoicing smiles that confused him. What was going on? Who were these people? He tried to sit up but one doctor warned him that if he sat up to fast that he would be struck with a monstrous headache and swept with nausea. So he obeyed and laid his head back onto the comfort of the pillow. He ordered the other doctors to leave and reluctantly they did. Leaving him alone with the doctor.

The doctor has short gray hair that seemed bed haggled and kind brown eyes that was framed with wrinkles and purple bags underneath. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He asked, "How do you feel?"

The boy couldn't seem to find his voice as he tried to answer. He opened and closed his mouth in response since no words seemed to come out. The doctor understood, "I apologize your voice won't return for another week so until then I will ask some yes or no questions and you will respond by shaking your head. Is that clear?"

The boy nodded and the doctor continued, "Do you know your name?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head no.

He nodded and jotted something down on his clipboard. "Do you know how old you are?"

He shook his head no. "What about who your parents are?"

No.

"Your home?"

No.

"Your favorite food?"

No.

"What about basic ways of living such as brushing your teeth or dressing yourself."

The boy thought to himself and nodded yes. He could remember stuff like that because it's like common sense. The doctor smiled as if pleased, "Good. So you remember the basics but you don't remember anything about your home life or your hobbies…Interesting." He looked down at the clipboard and knitted his brows together as if trying to decide something. Then after a few seconds of silence he asked again, "Do you know anything about the United States of the America?"

America? Why would he ask about America? He nodded yes. He knew that it's a country with a somewhat sucky economy. But when he thought about it he didn't know from where in America he's from. But he knew as a matter of a fact that he _is _from America. At least that he knew but he guessed that's not really all that important. The doctor frowned before asking, "What about the accident? Do you remember anything at all from the past thirty six hours?"

No. Was he in an accident or something? Like a car wreck?

The doctor let a small smile slip before he clipped the pen onto the clipboard and said, "Thank you."

Then he walked out leaving the boy alone to his thoughts. What the hell is going on?

Now here he is rummaging through his thoughts trying to grab hold of a single memory. Nothing. He closed his eyes beginning to nod off into a restless sleep when the door opened and a pair of suits walked in. One was short with pale blond hair pulled out of his face with two bobby pins forming an X and blue eyes that landed on the boy with indifference. The other was a somewhat taller gentleman with spiky brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were concealed with a pair of white glasses that didn't really seem to be attached to anything. How are they staying up?

The blond one was the first to introduce himself, "I am special agent Lukas Bondevik." He had an accent the boy didn't recognize, perhaps a Norway accent?

The second one followed after Lukas introducing himself with an accent that sounded Turkish, "And I am special agent Sadiq Adnan."

The boy nodded and the agents continued, "We are here to take you to a safe place."

The boy gave them a questioning look and reflexively opened his mouth to respond but of course nothing came out. But that didn't matter because the agents didn't notice. Agent Adnan sat down on his bed and said in a serious hushed tone, "Your name is Alfred F. Jones you grew up on a farm in Massachusetts with a nice family but they decided that you needed a higher education so they sent you away to boarding school."

The boy, officially named Alfred, raised his eyebrow questioningly and thankfully Agent Lukas answered, "That is what you tell them at the academy."

Alfred raised his eyebrow and simply stared at them. That's all he could do at the moment. Agent Adnan said with a superior tone, "We must go now because you're in danger and we'll take you to a safe place."

Alfred didn't know what to think of this information. What was going on? Why was he in danger? But apparently it was urgent because one of the Agents grabbed his arm and dragged him off of the bed. Alfred's heart quickened with panic as he tried to fight back but his efforts were in vain because his movements were sluggish and his whole system was clouded with a feeling like being drunk. The world seemed to spin feverously and sleep almost seemed like a good idea. Yes. Sleep. He closed his eyes and drowsiness consumed him like a welcome hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Prep School

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form but I do own this story.

Chapter 2:

His chest was tight with pain as the boy began to wake up from his almost comatose sleep. His eyes fluttered open weakly and he groaned as a sharp pain traveled to his temples. _What happened? Oh yeah those agents...they did something to me. _

"About bloody time you woke up." A British voice mumbled as the boy sat up.

The boy looked around but everything was sort of blurry. "Oh sorry I forgot, here." Something was handed to the boy. It was a pair of glasses.

He put them on and everything was clear. He was on a bed with the covers kicked to the side wearing a pair of boxers designed like the American flag and a blue t-shirt. The room was small with two beds sitting side by side with twin dressers at the foot of each bed. There were two very small plain wooden desks facing opposite and three doors, two of them were closets and the other one was agape revealing a hallway. The boy looked over to the other bed and was met with green eyes.

He lounged comfortably on his bed with a book in his lap. Once he saw that the boy was awake he sat the book down to the side, "You know you snore in your sleep."

The boy tried to speak but his voice was absent just like it's been since he had woken up in the hospital. _Damn…_

"Don't try to speak," he said walking over to door and gently nudging it shut. "Your voice will be gone for another day or so. In the meantime try not to speak or else you'll relapse."

The boy gave the British one and strange look. A mixture between confusion and a tense alertness. _He's small I can take him down easily if he tries anything. _

The British boy must've noticed his unease because he held his hands up defensively, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm actually here to protect you."

_What? _

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm a special agent just like the ones that visited you in the hospital." He said plainly but that was enough to set the boy off. Like a flash of lightning he was on his feet and had pinned _Arthur _to the wall angrily. "Calm down you twit! I'm not going to hurt you. I said I'm here to protect you and I meant it, so if you please would you kindly let me go? Because violence is not going to get you anywhere or any answers."

The boy thought for a moment before slowly and reluctantly letting him go. He studied Arthur for a quick moment. He had golden locks of short blond hair and emerald green eyes below a pair of thick bushy eyebrows. _Whoa they look like caterpillars…_

"Quit staring at my eyebrows!" Arthur fumed crossing his arms.

The boy rolled his eyes and took a few steps back to give him and Arthur some breathing space. Arthur cleared his throat, "There's not much I can tell you because I'm under strict orders to keep quiet. But I can tell you that your name is Alfred F. Jones and you originally lived in Washington D.C. One night you were driving and it was raining you hydroplaned and crashed. You were in a coma for five months until a week ago. You woke up with no memory or voice. It was dangerous for you in the hospital so they brought you here. Hetalia Prep School is pretty much the safest place for you at the moment."

Alfred stared at him in bewilderment the entire time Arthur talked. _I __**was **__in a car wreck…I have amnesia. That I already figured out because it's kind of obvious but he said I was in danger. Why? In danger from what?_

He frowned clearly not satisfied with the lack of explanation. _He barely told me anything! _

As if he read his thoughts Arthur said, "I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you for now. Once the dangers passed I promise to tell you everything but in the meantime we have to look and act like we're a couple of normal teenagers without a care in the world. Can you do that?"

Alfred held a look of annoyance, _seriously? What the hell is he talking about? I need to know... _

He nodded, _for now I'll play the role of dumb high school teen but even if it kills me I'll get to the bottom of this. _

Arthur looked pleased, "Brilliant now that, that's settled how about you get some pants on, they're in the dresser beside your bed, and comb your hair. You look like you just rolled out of bed."

Alfred rolled his eyes a second time and headed over to the dresser. _So my name is Alfred F. Jones, I was in a bad car wreck, I have no memory of who I was, and I'm being babysitted by a British prude with larger than life eyebrows who is a secret agent assigned to protect me from whatever it is I need protecting from…yep my life sucks. _

After Alfred had gotten dressed Arthur decided to it would be fun to explore the campus. So far all they've seen are the hallways which aren't really all that impressive and it was starting to get boring. Because the floors are a dreary pastel brown and the walls are a pale milky tannish color that only made his mood darker.

After a while Arthur must've gotten bored to because he tried to make awkward conversation that ended with awkward silence. And they're really weren't many people like you'd expect in fact the halls were empty of life. Finally they made it outside through a pair of metal double doors and was met with the welcome warmth of sunshine. It brightened his mood a little.

The entire campus was filled with students all laughing, smiling and joking around. Alfred smiled at this sight and glanced over at Arthur who seemed indifferent.

A boy with a bright smile, closed eyes, and chocolate brown hair with the exception of a single wayward curl that seemed to defy gravity walked up to Arthur and Alfred. "Ciao Arthur, do you remember me? We met-a during orientation." He had an Italian accent.

"Yes…Feliciano, right?" Arthur asked and Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~ but call me Feli because when people call me Feliciano I feel like I'm in trouble," he said cheekily waving over a buff blond haired dude, "Ludwig! Over here!"

Ludwig, who was standing by a tree not really doing anything, walked over to them and nodded briskly, "Vhat is it Feli?"

"You remember Arthur don't you?" Feli opened his eyes, which were brown like his hair, and they landed on Alfred, "And…who are-a you?"

Arthur answered for him, "Alfred, he's my brother from America. You see when we were children our parent's got divorced and I went to go live with mum in London and he stayed with dad in America. Eventually we both ended up here and I'm glad," he looked up at Alfred with a fake cheerful smile, "I have my family back and that's all that matters."

_He's a damn good liar I'll give him that. _

Feli gushed, "Oh I am so happy for you! I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Lovi." He pointed at a brooding teen sitting by the shade of a tree with a sketch book. He looked just like Feli only with open eyes and a darker aura other than that he was a splitting image of him. "That's him. He's really mean to me sometimes but I still-a love him."

"You know your brother hasn't said a word," Ludwig said with a heavy German accent crossing his arms over his muscular torso suspiciously.

Arthur remained calm, "He lost his voice during a basketball game. He spent hours screaming like a raving lunatic and when it was over his voice was hoarse."

Alfred kicked him but Arthur pretended not to notice. Ludwig raised a blond eyebrow at Alfred studying him suspiciously. Alfred felt uncomfortable but pushed the feeling the to the side and plastered a false smile on his lips. _Kill him with kindness, _he thought to himself.

"Hey! Potato bastard!" A voice shouted angrily. Alfred looked over and saw Lovi approaching them with furious eyes.

Ludwig groaned, "What do you want now Lovi?"

"Don't call me that! And I want to know why you're with my brother again! I told you to stay away from him you German bastard!"Lovi growled. Alfred pictured fire coming out of his ears.

"Feli chooses to hang around me not the other way around Lovino," He sighed tiredly. "Just like how Antonio hangs around you."

Lovino stuttered angrily, "Don't bring that tomato bastard into this! This is between-a you and me!"

_Boy he sure says bastard a lot. _

Feli waved his hands around nervously, "Please don't Lovi, Ludwig is really, really nice to me and likes my pasta."

"I don't-a care! He stole you from me!" Lovi fumed.

"I didn't steal anyone from anything."

"Calm down Lovi you remember what-a happened last time when you got-a angry," Feli shivered hiding behind Ludwig who now almost looked alarmed.

Lovino looked ready to kill until some guy with dark brunette hair, tan skin, and green eyes walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Lovino's expression softened a little but still held a bitter scowl, "Get off of me you tomato bastard!"

"Aw you're so cute Lovi when you're blushing!" the Spaniard gushed holding him tightly.

"I was not blushing! And don't call me that!"

Arthur frowned, "Are they always like that?"

Ludwig answered, "Unfortunately yes. Sometimes worse. Right now you are witnessing one of their better days."

Feli nodded sadly, "But Lovi really loves Antonio just-a doesn't want to admit it. In fact now that I think-a about it he never says, 'I love you,' to anybody. Not even me."

_Well that dude's got issues. _

Arthur was about to say something but never had the chance to because there was a breakout of voices and a crowd forming. Curious Alfred followed by Arthur, Ludwig, and Feli (Lovino was too busy fighting Antonio to notice) walked over to the crowd and pushed his way through.

Two guys were fighting. One had silver hair like gray steel and violet eyes and the other was an albino with white hair and crimson eyes. The silver haired one laughed malevolently holding a led pipe in one hand the other was on his knees blood trickling down the side of his face. He spat out blood, "Is that the best you got you Russian asshole!? Come on bring it! The awesome me can take on even the greatest of challenges!"

The Russian raised the lead pipe above his head and swung. But the pipe never landed it's blow on the albino because in an instant Alfred stood in front of him. His hand wrapped around the metallic weapon and a determined look on his face, "Back off dude." He said surprised to hear his own voice. It was slightly raspy but clear enough to get the message across.

The Russian looked slightly shocked but held his ground, "Who are you?"

I blurted, "I'm the hero." And with one slight twist Alfred pried away the pipe with amazing strength and held it firmly, "And you don't want to mess with me because you won't like it when I'm angry. I make the hulk look like a Chihuahua." He said almost confidently but he couldn't help the slight shakiness in his voice. _What the hell did I just say? Did I just call myself a hero? And did I really call the Hulk a freaking Chihuahua?_

He was over exerting himself. His muscles ached, his head burned, and a spell of dizziness was beginning to take over but he was determined to hold out as long as possible. Long enough to help out that albino guy. Arthur stepped in, "Gents why don't we just sit and talk about this like civilized people."

The Russian laughed chaotically, "You are nothing but stupid American too weak to stand his ground. I can see you're getting shaky already. Walk away now and you _might_ live."

Sweat creased Alfred's eyebrow as he remained as still as a marble statue. He made it apparent he wasn't moving. The albino climbed to his feet, "the awesome me doesn't need help." He said help like the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

Alfred's knees were beginning to buckle, "I don't care. I'm the hero and I'll help you whether you like it or no-"

Alfred was cut off by the Russians left hook slamming into his cheek. Alfred stumbled backwards a couple of steps but remained standing. Arthur now stood in front of Alfred and looked as if he were about to say something but Alfred began to cough uncontrollably. He coughed into his hand hacking out blood into his palm. He felt feverish and wobbly. Pain surged from his stomach to his throat as he began to cough out more blood. He could hear a string of voices, especially Arthurs, screaming in his ear but he was too focused on the pain to bother to listen. He doubled over and his world was submerged in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about neglecting my duties as a writer and not updating in a while and trust me it's not always going to be like this I'm going to add another chapter soon! Just things have been hectic, school, drama...life...just sit back relax and enjoy the chapter! Also please leave some reviews I have an open mind so if I screw up just let me know and if you have some suggestions lay em on me! Thanks! Review!:-)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hetalia Prep School

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.

Chapter 3:

"_I love you Alfred, you know that right?" A woman with long honey colored hair and sapphire blue eyes said sweetly reaching down to pick up her baby boy and place him in her lap. She stroked his hair lovingly sifting her fingers through his messy mop of hair._

"_Of course I know that mommy. I love you too," the boy responded furrowing his eyes in confusion._

_She smiled, "than you know I only want the best for you, right?"_

_He nodded, "right."_

"_That's why it hurts me to see you go," she said almost as quiet as a whisper those lovely blue eyes growing sadder by the second. _

"_Go where mommy?" the boy asked, "Will you be coming with me?"_

_She shook her head no, "I wish I could sweetheart but I'm afraid this is the last time we'll see each other."_

_His eyes widened and alarmed he grabbed a fist full of her white dress and held her close, "No mom I don't ever want to leave you!"_

_A few drops of tears slid down his mother's cheeks and she clenched her baby boy tight, "I'm so sorry." _

Alfred awoke with a start sweat dripping down his back and his hair matted to his head. His chest heaved as he took in the familiar sight of his dorm room. Golden morning sunlight splashed into the room in pools on the floor through the thick glass window. Alfred blinked several times silently asking himself if this was real. Then memories of Arthur Kirkland, a secret agent, Ludwig, Feliciano and his crazy brother, and that crazy Russian dude that punched him after Alfred stepped in between him and that albino guy flooded into his head and he relaxed. He spoke yesterday as well and it felt good to have his own voice back even if he didn't really remember having one. It was natural and it felt like a part of himself, even if it was just a small part, was returned to him.

He slid out of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He reached for something hoping to god it was there and felt relieved when he found a pair of his spectacles on the dresser beside his bed. He looked around a second time seeing the room clearer than before. He didn't see Arthur which raised a question in his head but he waved it away. _Since I'm alone this gives me an opportunity to test out my voice. _He thought to himself. _Maybe it's back. _

He cleared his throat an easy simple sentence forming on his lips, "M-my name," something caught in his throat but determination bright in his eyes he continued, "My name is Alfred F. Jones." His voice came out smoothly a little boyish but it matched the same voice in his head. He smiled joyously and exclaimed, "My name is Alfred F. Jones!" He liked the feeling of his voice on his tongue. He jumped up from the bed a little too fast and winced as pain shot through his side but he didn't care.

The door jerked open and a wide eyed Arthur stepped in worry apparent on his face, "What's going on? I heard shouting."

Alfred hugged him not caring if Arthur is a complete stranger to him he was just happy that he has his voice back, "My name is Alfred F. Jones! My name is Alfred F. Jones!" he chanted the line over and over again with the largest smile on his face.

Arthur struggled against Alfred's grip all of the color draining from his face, "let go of me you damn blote! You're hurting me!"

"Oh sorry dude," Alfred let go of Arthur who staggered backwards a couple of feet brushing off his clothing.

"I see that you're happy you got your voice back but dammit you didn't have to hug me!" Arthur said bitterly straightening out his uniform.

"I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck nervously oblivious to the fact that Arthur was staring at his bare muscular chest blushing.

Arthur looked away, "classes are over today but if you want we can go get something to eat if you're peckish."

Alfred's stomach rumbled in response and Arthur took that as an answer, "Well get dressed I'll be outside waiting."

Alfred tossed on some clothes he found in his dresser a pair of black jeans and a Caribbean blue t-shirt along with a brown bomber jacket. He stepped outside

Alfred tossed on some clothes he found in his dresser a pair of black jeans and a Caribbean blue t-shirt along with a brown bomber jacket. He stepped outside and Arthur joined by his side. Alfred opened his mouth and questions erupted from his lips uncontrollably, "so how's school? Who won the fight the other day because I wasn't really able to watch the end on account of me passing out the way I did. Are you from England because you sound British? Why are so many of the students from different countries? Are there any burgers in the cafeteria because I'm starving? Is the food in the cafeteria good?" All of these questions came pouring out of him nonstop until Arthur put a stop to it.

"Shut up you bloody git! One question at a time how do you expect me to answer any of those questions when you're asking them so damn fast!" Arthur exclaimed with a dizzy look on his face from trying to keep up with the American's string of questions.

Alfred rubbed his neck and gave him an apologetic smile, "sorry there's just sooo much I want to ask!" the he did something unexpected. He grabbed Arthur by the elbow and forced him into a nearby closet. Once his eyes landed on the closet he saw it as an opportunity to ask the questions he _really _wanted to know. He tried to wrestle away from the Americans grip but it was just too strong.

Alfred shut the door behind them and crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "like what are you keeping from me?"

Arthur huffed, "I _told _you bloody wanker that I can't tell you. First of all because I don't know the agents kept me in the dark. Second of all I wouldn't sodding tell you if I did know unless instructed to do so."

Alfred raised a blond eyebrow, "well if you don't tell me anything how am I supposed to trust you?"

"You don't have to. You just have to do as I say and stay here until told otherwise." Arthur said it was if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alfred uncrossed his arms and stood toe to toe with the Englishman, "you see there's the problem. I don't do what other people tell me to unless I trust them and they ask politely. You haven't done either. I refuse to do anything you or you're bosses say unless you give me a reason to trust you. Until them I'm outta here."

He turned away but Arthur's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Alfred turned to look at him and expected for him to give him some bull about having to stay here just do what he's told no questions asked but instead the agent said, "Fine seems fair enough."

Alfred smiled a getting his way and leaned against the door. Arthur crossed his arms, "the only reason I'm doing this is because if I don't you could be putting my job at stake and I can't have that. Ask questions only I can answer."

"Fine," the American thought for a moment, "How did I get into a wreck?"

"You hydroplaned. You were on your way from work and it was raining. You swerved and crashed over a bridge. If someone hadn't been there passing by you would've been killed." Arthur answered almost robotically.

"How bad was it?"

"You can do better than that," the Englishmen challenged, "you can guess the after affects the car wreck had on you."

Alfred frowned, "Shut up. Let's talk about you."

Arthur raised a thick caterpillar eyebrow intrigued, "Alright."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five," The Englishmen replied. _So he's older than me by two years. _Alfred remembers his age and birthday and stuff like.

"Who do you work for?" Alfred asked on a whim not really expecting a straight answer.

"Now that I can't answer." Arthur stated blatantly.

_I'll have to slowly get to that but I guess now's not the time. _"Are you from England?"

Arthur gasped in fake shock, "How could you tell? Was it my so cleverly hidden accent that gave it away because dammit I tried my hardest to conceal it."

Alfred fake laughed, "Ha ha give me a break dude. I'm just trying to get to know my roommate." He cracked a smile which sent a small pink tint to Arthurs face but Alfred didn't notice thankfully.

"Are you a good agent?"

"One of the best. Did you really think they would half ass their job and send a rookie. Honestly." Arthur harrumphed as if insulted.

"Okay now you're just being petty," Alfred stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Well you're just being annoying," the Englishman put on a scowl, "instead of all of the bloody questions I'll just tell you outright. I used to live in London, my favorite foods are scones, my favorite drink is tea, my favorite book is Harry Potter, I hate hamburgers, I hate Frenchman because they're blood frogs, and most of all I hate this assignment because I was sent to babysit some American twat who continuously makes my job difficult!"

Alfred retaliated, "I didn't ask you to be my bodyguard I just want some damn answers that I'm not getting!"

"Well get over it because I don't have them!" He tried to push past him but Alfred grabbed his arm not ready to let him leave just yet. Then something happened.

Arthur tripped over the end of a broom falling backwards and bringing the American down with him because instinctively he grabbed the closest thing to keep from falling and grabbed Alfred's sleeve who slipped forwards because of the imbalance of weight thus getting them in this position.

A thick cloud of dust settled in the air making it hard for them to see. All Alfred knew was that he had fallen on something and all Arthur knew was that something heavy weighed on top of him. The dust cleared revealing Alfred straddling the brit. Arthur was first to notice their position so he was the first to go as red as a tomato. Once the American realized was he was doing his face turned into a bright crimson.

The door flung open and that man with dark brown curly hair and green eyes stepped in along with that dude who refers to everyone as bastard. "What the fuck is going on her-"

He stopped speaking when his eyes landed on the two who seemed like they were straddling each other on the floor. Within a millisecond he was off of Arthur ignoring the blush on his face and trying to explain, "It's not what it looks like you see I had falle-"

"YOU DIRTY BASTARDS YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN YOUR DORM ROOM!" Lovino yelled bringing more attention to the closet.

People started the gather around the closet. People like Ludwig, Feliciano they recognized but the others they didn't. "I'm telling you nothing happened!" Arthur said getting off of the floor the same time the American did.

"They why are you in a closet groping each other!?" Lovino asked disgusted.

Antonio wrapped an arm around Lovino's shoulder, "Aw lovi calm down. They didn't do anything we wouldn't do." Antonio said with a flirty smile.

"WE DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU TOMATO BASTARD! A DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" Lovi snapped stomping away.

Antonio winked, "Don't worry amigos I've got you covered." He waved his hands, "Nothing to see here get a move along. Vaminos!"

Alfred took that opportunity to grab Arthur and run the hell out of there. They ran until they reached a pair of double doors that's when they stopped not to catch a breath but to yell at each other. "You idiot why did you do that?!"

"Do what? All I did was fall on you! Don't put the blame on me you fell first and drug me down with you!" Alfred shot back.

"Ri-ght uh huh. Let's just never speak about this again." Arthur suggested and Alfred gladly agreed.

"Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot," Alfred said surprising the brit.

Alfred expected an argument but instead he just sighed and said, "Yes I suppose so."

"So since we're stuck together for the time being let's make the best of it. Okay?" Alfred held out his hand.

Arthur stared at it for a moment hesitating before finally taking it and saying, "Fine."

Alfred ruffled his hair with a genuine smile, "Alright then now that that's settled let's get some grub Artie."

"Artie?" Arthur looked horrified by the nickname, "Don't call me Artie! My name is Arthur and don't touch me!"

"Yeah and my name is Alfred see we both have names," the American said sarcastically.

Arthur sent him a dry glare before pushing through the double doors, "come on let's go."

Alfred blinked, "Wait this is the cafeteria?"

Arthur nodded and led the American inside. The cafeteria was rather huge with many circular tables dotting the spacious area. Many people crowded the cafeteria talking and laughing some people he recognized meeting earlier. Like Ludwig and Feliciano who were at one table deep in conversation and didn't even notice when Alfred and Arthur walked up.

"Hey dudes," Alfred greeted pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Ludwig glanced up surprised to hear Alfred's voice. Feliciano just nodded and smiled, "Ciao Alfred hey you got your voice back!"

Alfred nodded, "Yep pain in the ass when I couldn't talk though. So what happened after the fight ended?"

He wanted to ask him that earlier but he had more important stuff on his mind like what the hell was Arthur keeping from him and was planning on asking but things got weird. And now that they weren't (they kind of still are) he decided to ask. Feliciano didn't miss a beat, "Ludwig broke up the fight and took care of Gilbert while Arthur took care of you. Yao then came and took care of Ivan."

"Who's Yao?" Alfred asked noticing that Arthur is still standing. "You know you can sit down if you want." Arthur raised his eyebrow obviously annoyed but didn't say anything as he took a seat beside Alfred.

Ludwig answered, "Yao is Ivan's only friend even though they argue a lot. Yao is the one who keeps Ivan out of trouble and since he was sick the other day he couldn't intervene. You did that."

Alfred winced remembering the blow landed to him by Ivan but he was pretty sure if the opportunity rose and Alfred and Ivan were about to fight that Alfred could take him. If he wanted to…

"Well of course I had to I'm the hero!" Alfred laughed not fully registering what he had said until he had said it. Then his smile faded, _what the hell did I just say? Did I really just call myself a hero? That's twice! Oh dear god what is going on…_

Arthur laughed surprising everyone at the table, "You a hero don't be daft. You had your arse handed to you by Ivan not really at all heroic."

Alfred felt his cheeks warm up from embarrassment, "Shut up Artie! At least I did something and just didn't stand there like an idiot staring the entire time! You could've helped but NO you just stood there!"

Feliciano spoke up, "actually he did do something. After you-a passed out Ivan was-a ready to continue what you started with him but Arthur stepped in and forced him to back off."

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise as he took in what he heard. He looked over to the brit, "Is that true?"

Arthur huffed, "Don't go thinking that I'm going to save your arse every single time you get into a scrap."

Alfred was slightly touched until Arthur ruined it by being an ass, "You don't need to save me! I can handle myself!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "ri-ght."

"Are you two really brothers?" Ludwig asked.

Both boys tensed unsure what to say other than, "of course we're brothers why would you ask such a thing?" Arthur.

"Well you don't look alike," Feliciano said his eyes darting from Alfred to Arthur.

That much is true they aren't really brothers and other than their hair they really don't look alike. So who were they thinking they could fool? But they had to try. Thankfully the German didn't press further because a Frenchmen with long wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes walked up sashaying his hips. Arthur froze when he saw him. The Frenchmen (he could tell from because he was speaking as he walked up to them but on the phone) closed his phone and draped his arms around Arthur who pushed him away angrily, "what are you doing here you bloody frog!?"

The Frenchmen feigned hurt, "Moa Angleteirre you're so mean to me. I come all of this way just to see you and you abuse me like usual." His eyes landed on Alfred and there was a tinkle in them that sent shivers down Alfred's spine. He felt creeped out and violated because the Frenchmen was looking him up and down as if he were undressing him with his eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce us Angleteirre?"

Arthur looked pale but composed himself long enough to shoot back, "none of your bloody business you twat!"

But he wasn't listening he was too busy grabbing hold of Alfred's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it to listen, "I'm Francis," he winked. _It's official. _Alfred said to himself, _this guy is a weirdo. _

Alfred snatched his hand away and said, "Sorry but no thanks."

"Why not? Unless you have eyes for another…" He was now leaning in closer. Arthur was red with rage, Feliciano and Ludwig were just watching unsure what to do, and Alfred just grew more annoyed.

Then he got an idea, "Yeah actually I do."

That shook everyone out of their stupor even Arthur looked shocked, "Who?"

A smile quirked at Alfred's lips, "Me, myself, and I and as much as I would love a relationship with you that would most likely end up with at least with one of us heartbroken and the other flirting with everything that breathes but I don't think I'm emotionally stable enough to handle that."

"Do know when you will be?" He asked the hint of a tease in his eyes.

"The day Loki loses to Thor," he blurted almost normally but felt himself blush from embarressment. _What the hell is it with me and hero references!? _

But the Frenchman didn't notice, "So Cherie you're going to play hard to get? Alright then soon I will possess you and Angleteirre either way."

_Together? Is he fucking serious? Does he really think that either me or Arthur would go for him? _

Arthur finally spoke through clenched teeth, "Francis I need to talk to you about the Proletariat."

Francis raised a blond eyebrow, "Moi but I want to talk about the American Revolution." He basically pouted but Arthur was unfazed.

"Now," he said almost dangerously.

Francis huffed and turned away walking side by side with Arthur. But Alfred caught the mischievous wink before he disappeared out of the door. _Something's not right about him…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Prep School

**Hey wassup! I am such a dork...any ways here is another chapter. Sorry it took me a while but you see it's the usual bull I got GROUNDED! Can you believe that?! Over not shutting my door! And I may have gotten into a huge fight with mumsy but bridge under the water! :-D **

**France makes an appearance but I'm here to tell you now that this is a UsUk fanfiction so sorry to all of the disappointed FrUK fans. But I will tell you that there is heavy Franada and other such pairings such as Gerita, Spamano, Pruhun, RuChi, and LithuaniaXPoland (sorry don't know the pairing name for that and I'm too lazy to correct it but let me know). **

**Anyways on with the story! Reviews!:-D **

**Oh yeah and before I forget I don't own Hetalia even though I wish I did because than I wouldn't be walking to school looking like a hobo now, would I? Jk I don't look like a hobo! Trust me you wouldn't be here reading my story if I did! Or would you? Haha on with the story!**

Chapter 4:

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Arthur demanded angrily as soon as he and Francis stepped outside. Thankfully there were no people around here to witness a possible attempted murder because Arthur was seriously considering it. They were in a parking lot behind the school Arthur stood by a nearby mustang with his arms crossed over his chest shooting glares at the Frenchmen waiting for an explanation.

Francis didn't seem the least bit bothered by Arthurs death glare because he had grown up with that glare. It had long lost the effect it used to have on Francis. But instead of feigning mock innocence and teasing Arthur like he usually did his face grew serious and Arthur shuddered. When Francis's eyes became sharp and his lips turned into a frown he could scare the bravest men ever to walk the earth. He only ever got that look when either something bad is going to happen or has happened. His tone was lowered into a dark whisper as he leaned in close, "It's Mathieu he's gone."

Arthurs eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he took in this information, "Gone! What do you mean gone?"

Francis shrugged his eyes sad almost red in the sunlight and Arthur got a better look at Francis. How did he not notice it earlier? His hair was messy almost as if he had just left it that way after rolling out of bed and he bore purple bags under his eyes. He looked absolutely miserable and that alone was enough for Arthur to put aside his hatred and annoyance for the frog (for once!) and decide to get down to business because he knew that Francis was making himself sick over Mathew. He's been in love with him for years and despite him being a world class womanizer he can never seem to admit his feelings for the Canadian. Every single time he tries he gets tongue tied and trips over his words like some nervous love sick girl. Arthur had the displeasure to witness one of the times Francis had gathered enough courage to confess his love only to fail miserably and bottle up his feelings until he couldn't take it anymore and drink himself senseless. It was a truly pathetic but humorous sight. Well for Arthur it was funny to watch. "I have no idea…I think it's because he heard Alfred is awake and moving around."

"You think he came here?"

Francis nodded his expression slowly loosing its hard edge, "He's been broken since the accident with Alfred and he's been dying to see him so I wouldn't put it past him to pull a stunt like this. I guarantee that my little French maple pancake is in that damned school right now hunting him down."

Arthur snapped, "Dammit Francis than we need to find him before Alfred does! You don't know the impact it could have if Alfred sees him! He might relapse or even worse you fucking idiot! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Arthur stormed off barely reaching the door before Francis spoke making him pause in his steps as Francis's words struck a chord deep inside of him, "You still love him don't you?"

Those words made Arthur stop cold in his tracks his heart skipping a beat. He whirled around his hands clenched at his sides and a hatred burning in his eyes as he stared down the Frenchman, "No!" he said defensively almost childishly as a sudden blush crept along his cheeks, "And I never had! Just because you and Kiku have some sort of theory that Alfred was in love with me doesn't mean I harbored the same feelings even if Alfred did! So don't you ever say that again you despicable lecherous bastard!"

A smile, one resembling that of the Cheshire cat, spread across Francis's face one that Arthur had grown to despise. It meant that the French bastard is up to something. "Mi amour I am your half brother and unfortunately that entails sharing the same genus family with you. And through some brotherly connection I can tell what you're feeling. And not just because we're the same species but because we are brothers I can see this. Don't push away your feelings like you did last time. You'll regret it. Just like I do."

Hearing those words from his half-brother meant much more to Arthur than intended. Though he'll never admit it. Hiding a smile underneath his normal scowl he turned away wordlessly and left Francis standing out in the parking lot. He calmly walked away before he picked up his pace until he was running. _Francis, that fucking frog wanker, has a point. I can't make the same mistakes I did before. This time it's going to be different. I'm going to protect him from danger with every fiber of my being so I won't have to look into those blue eyes and see the life drained out of them again. No not again. _

* * *

Alfred snorted from laughing so hard at the look Ludwig was giving his sandwich. It was a mixture of horror and anger and it was the most funniest thing since Arthurs eyebrows (which are freaking huge!). Feliciano was currently hiding behind Alfred waving a white napkin tied to a plastic spoon is surrender practically begging for Ludwig not to hurt him. Ludwig glanced over at Feliciano his gaze softening slightly as he let out a frustrated sigh. Alfred glanced from Feliciano to Ludwig a thought blossoming in his head but he bit back his thoughts. _I'll ask later when Ludwig doesn't look ready to go on a rampage. _

Ludwig ran shaky fingers through his slicked back blond hair and said as calmly as he can muster, "Feli don't be afraid I won't hurt you. I am just very angry to FIND CONDOMS IN MY SANDWICH!" The shout was directed over to a corner of the room opposite of them.

The albino kid Alfred had totally and heroically saved the other day turned to look at him with an amused cocky smirk as if he had been expecting the Germans reaction. He waved before retreating from the room. Ludwig growled under his voice before storming out of the cafeteria. Alfred stood up to go after them but was stopped by the Italian who was still smiling with closed eyes like he didn't have a care in the world, "Please just let-a Ludwig handle it. If you-a are-a worried don't be! Ludwig is just-a going to have a talk with his-a brother! Ve~."

"Brother?" Alfred asked raising his eyebrow in surprise. _Is he telling me that, that Albino is Ludwig's brother? The same albino that I heroically saved in a moment of justice? No, no they can't be related by blood one of them has to be adopted! _

Feliciano nodded, "Si they are-a brothers and blood related brothers!" He let go of Alfred and sat back down in his original seat taking his fork and stuffing his face with pasta like he was doing before Ludwig had his outburst.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock as he turned his eyes to look at the cafeteria door. _Whoa maybe it's not so impossible that they're blood related brothers. Feliciano doesn't seem to gain anything from lying so it must be true. Huh…._

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind. Alfred's immediate response was to jump away and face his attacker which he did. After shrieking in surprise (which sounded manly in his opinion but in reality it was actually really girly) he ripped himself away from the tight grip of the arms wrapped around his shoulders and whirled around fists clenched tightly. Blue orbs met an unnatural shade of violet and a face much like his own. Only there were slight differences the look alike had shoulder length blond hair and a much more springer curl than his own and paler skin. He stood at the exact same height as Alfred with the exact same build except Alfred is much more toned and muscular. Tears pooled in those violet eyes streaming down his pale cheeks and dripping off the nape of his chin. Alfred relaxed finding no threat in the teary eyed look alike, "dude who are you and why do you look just like me?!"

The look alike wiped away the tears on the sleeve of his orange hoodie with the Canadian leaf on the front and smiled softly, "Wow you really don't remember me…do you?"

Alfred shook his head, "I'm sorry, should I?"

"I expected this but I didn't expect how much it would hurt to hear it for real," his eyes were still red and puffy but the tears stopped. Alfred studied his look alike. _Maybe he's an alien sent down from space wearing a disguise to look just like me so he could take my place and live my life?! But then again I did lose my memory so it's not impossible to consider that I have a twin…maybe a brother. The first one sounded cooler…._

The look alike cleared his throat and said quietly, "I don't know if Arthur had told you about me and this may be hard to hear but I'm your brother. Well your twin brother to be exact."

Alfred's eyes widened as he stared at his brother slowly letting the information sink in. _I have a brother? I have a brother!_

Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother and shouted, "Oh my gosh I have a brother that's so cool! I had no idea that I have a long lost twin brother which is freaking amazing! I wonder why Arthur didn't tell me…Oh well doesn't matter because I actually have a brother!"

Alfred eyes were sparkling with excitement as he hugged his newly found brother tightly against his chest. "Can't…breathe…" the look alike said with what sounded like a Canadian accent.

Alfred let him go embarrassed that he almost squished his brother into a pancake; "Sorry dude and you're Canadian how cool is that?"

Feliciano having watched the entire time with wide brown eyes quietly chimed in wearing a confused look, "Isn't Arthur your fratello also?"

Alfred felt a hot blush creep along his cheeks from embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah," he lied, "but he's my half-brother this guy," he pointed at Mathew, "Is my twin brother. We've spoken over the phone and sent each other letters but we've never met in person. Well until now that is!"

Feliciano thankfully bought the lie with eagerness as he joyfully bounced from his seat and stretched out his hand. Mathew took it with a shy polite smile and a quiet, "hullo nice to meet you…"

"Felicia-" Feli's voice was cut off by a harsh British one that was empty of any emotion except pure irritation.

"Mathew!" Mathew whirled around at hearing his name and his violet eyes met Arthurs which were filled with enough anger that could scare the bravest warrior. Mathew froze in his spot a bead of sweat creasing down his forehead as a look of pure anxiety replaced his originally shy coy one.

"A-Arthur!" Mathew said as Arthur stopped in front of him arms crossed and a scowl permanently engraved on his face.

"What were you thinking!?" Arthur demanded harshly capturing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria who fell into silence to watch the scene unfold before them.

Alfred stepped in front of Mathew glaring down at Arthur who then took a few steps back with a look of surprise. He probably just now noticed that Alfred was standing there. "Arthur," his tone was laced with warning as he stared down the green eyed man before him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, which seemed like an eternity to Alfred, Arthur immediately replied, "What?" His voice didn't waver but Alfred could sense a hint of anxiety in the way he spoke.

Alfred then did the unexpected and grabbed Arthur harshly by the arm and led him out of the cafeteria. Arthur didn't protest though he seemed like he wanted to he instead bit his bottom lip and just allowed Alfred to lead him out of the cafeteria. Once they were outside Alfred didn't stop. He thankfully remembered the way back to their dorm room and soon they found themselves standing in front of the door of their shared room. Alfred roughly grabbed the handle and pushed the door open with more force than necessary and practically shoved Arthur inside. Once they were inside Alfred slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What the hell was that for!?" Arthur demanded rubbing his arm where Alfred grabbed him. Alfred flinched no doubt there would be a big purple bruise forming there later on. But at the moment all concern was pushed to the back of his head as he crossed his arms and glared at Arthur in a way that he hoped looked intimidating. It worked.

"Mind explaining to me why in the hell you kept Mathew a secret from me!? My own brother!" Alfred shot back causing Arthur to shy away from him like he was a kid getting scolded but the scowl never left his face.

Arthur held up his hands defensively, "Yes I admit it was a bit of a rash decision to keep Mathew a secret from you but you see it was for a good reason I assure you." Arthurs words were calm almost emotionless but a little shaky. Alfred didn't notice it before but Arthur kind of looked shaken. Did something happen while he was talking with that French bastard?

Alfred leaned back against the door arms still crossed with a furrowed blond eyebrow, "Pray do tell what is this good reason?"

Arthur sighed running slender fingers through his messy blond locks before answering with, "It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicated it dammit," Alfred said with a forced calm. He needed to refrain from yelling if he wanted to get what he wanted from Arthur and not start a fight which Alfred might not be up for. His ribs were still sore from the beating he had taken from the commie the other day.

Arthur pursed his lips into a thin line looking away and taking a sudden interest in the carpet at his feet. After a few moments of unwelcome awkward silence Arthur finally spoke, "You had a fight before the car wreck. You and Mathew were at each other's throats over the dumbest thing," Arthur laughed quietly but it was to himself as his eyes glazed over as if lost in thought. He quickly shook himself of his thoughts before he continued, "I don't really remember what it was about but I know it wasn't worth fighting over. But that didn't stop you two nearly tearing each other apart over it. Anyways you stormed out took the car and got yourself into a wreck like the dumb arse you are. I thought that if you saw Mathew too soon than you would relapse and I just couldn't risk that. So be angry for all I care I'm just happy that you aren't lying in a pool of your own blood."

Alfred stared at Arthur quietly as if he had grown a second head. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence Arthur spoke this time his voice was laced with annoyance, "Well say something you bloody oaf!"

"Arthur?" Alfred raised a blond eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Did you know me before the car wreck? I mean have we met before?" He asked causing Arthurs heart to stop almost freezing in his chest before restarting.

Arthur out of habit slid back into his scowl and firmly said, "Of course not you twit! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Your slip up. You talked about the fight between me and Mathew like you were there." He cocked his head to the side observing Arthur with a pointed stare.

Arthur gulped as he thought back. Crap! He did talk about it like he was there! How could he have been so careless? It's all Alfred's fault! With his boisterous laugh and boyish smile! He makes Arthur feel so damn comfortable around him and it's all his damn fault. Oh well I guess there's no sense in denying it now. He all but admitted to having known him before the wreck and he knew this would happen sooner or later. _I'm guessing sooner. _

"Alfred I-" a knock rapped at the door causing the two blonds to pause their argument (interrogation in Arthur's mind) and turn their full attention on the door.

"Who could that be?" Alfred wondered aloud taking the knob and twisting it.

Francis was standing at the door at charm and charisma returned as he pulled a rose out of nowhere and held it up to Alfred, "Bonjour Alfred."

Alfred frowned, "Oh it's you. What's up?" Arthur could tell Alfred was trying to be polite but the strained irritation in his voice was apparent.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Mathieu," Francis took as step forward examining the room with obvious distaste.

It was his turn to frown, "Pity he's not here. I saw him a moment ago but he slipped away before I could catch his attention."

"Francis?" Mathews quiet shy voice chirped from behind Francis.

Francis beamed with a smile as charming and bright as the sun. He sashayed over to Mathew and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him into a surprisingly gentle hug. "Mathieu I've been searching for you everywhere! Why would you leave me like you did I nearly died from heartache."

"Uh Francis I've only been gone a week," Mathew stated blatantly.

"It was the _worst _week of my life!" Mathew rolled his eyes and softly pushed Francis back.

"I've got my class schedule," Mathew said pulling out a piece of paper.

Alfred brightened up immediately like a puppy being told he was getting a treat. "You're staying!? Oh my god I can't believe it now I can hang out with my twin brother any time I want! This is going to be so awesome!" Alfred fist pumped the air before striding over to Mathew and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Alfred….air!" Mathew practically screamed hyperventilating.

Francis pouted, "Don't forget about moi I'm going to be attending here as well."

Arthur and Alfred turned to Francis with wide gaping mouths while Mathew didn't look the least bit surprised. "What?!"


End file.
